Update:Superior Slayer Encounters
Superior Slayer Encounters It is time for slayers to take on a new task. Introducing superior slayer encounters! Superior Slayer Encounters Fancy a bit of a break from your long slayer task? Want a bit more of a challenge after having killed 100 of the blasted things? Well, superior slayer encounters are for you! Unlocked for a one-off cost of 150 slayer points, superior slayer encounters occasionally appear while you're slaying on task. They are a higher level, more challenging version of a slayer monster. Superior slayer encounters can be toggled on or off whenever it suits you. Once unlocked, you'll have a small chance of encountering a superior slayer monster on any of the following tasks: *Crawling Hand *Cave Crawler *Banshee *Rock Slug *Cockatrice *Pyrefiend *Basilisk *Infernal Mage *Bloodveld *Mutated Bloodveld *Jelly *Warped Jelly *Cave Horror *Aberrant Spectre *Deviant Spectre *Dust Devil *Kurask *Gargoyle *Nechryael *Greater Nechryael *Abyssal Demon *Dark Beast *Smoke Devil If a superior slayer monster spawns for you, only you will be able to kill it. If you choose to take it on, you'll receive three rolls on the drop table of the standard slayer monster. On top of three loots in one kill, there are also some brand new drops available from superior slayer monsters. Mist battlestaff The mist battlestaff provides unlimited air and water runes when equipped. It requires level 30 Magic and level 30 Attack to equip. It also provides the following stats: Dust battlestaff The dust battlestaff provides unlimited air and earth runes when equipped. It requires level 30 Magic and level 30 Attack to equip. It also provides the following stats: Imbued heart The imbued heart is an unlimited source of magic power, able to boost your magic level. Once every 7 minutes the imbued heart can be used to give a magic boost of 1 + 10% of your magic level. Extra benefits Superior slayer encounters also offer a 100% drop rate for totem pieces (when killed within the Catacombs of Kourend), 100% ensouled head drop rate and a 10x higher clue scroll drop rate. Drop table improvements The following slayer monsters have had their drop tables improved: *Gargoyles *Nechryaels *Waterfiends *Scabarites *Dust devils *Kurasks The average drops of these monsters has been taken up a fair bit, making them much more lucrative to kill. The drop table improvements for kurasks includes the addition of the leaf-bladed battleaxe, a brand new weapon capable of damaging turoths and kurasks. Blast Furnace On world 358, three dwarves are now working around the clock to keep the Blast Furnace running at its best. The dwarves will allow you to use the Blast Furnace as they run it for 60,000 coins per hour. If you wish to use the furnace on world 358, deposit coins into the coffer found just near the bank chest. Once you have deposited coins, they will constantly drain as you use the furnace. You can withdraw your coins at any time. At no point will players be able to interfere with Stumpy, Pumpy and Dumpy's running of the Blast Furnace on world 358. If you would like to aid with the running of the furnace, you can do so on any other world. Wintertodt improvements We've made quite a few changes to the Wintertodt this week following feedback from the community: *Previously, you would earn an additional supply crate for every 500 points you earn, but any points in between these milestones were of no value. Points earned between milestones will now provide you with a chance of an additional supply crate, even if you do not hit the next 500 point milestone. You must still earn a minimum of 500 points in order to receive a supply crate. *A respawn timer is now visible within the prison. *The warning message upon leaving is no longer displayed when the Wintertodt is subdued. *Potions will no longer be removed from your inventory between encounters, providing you do not leave the area. *Burning Bruma kindling now provides 25 points. *Healing the Pyromancers now provides 30 points. *The Firemaking experience given for burning kindling has been slightly increased. *The message displayed when trying to perform an action while the Wintertodt is subdued has been added to the game filter. *The drop rate of various items have been changed, including the pyromancer gloves, bruma torch and burnt pages. *The phoenix pet no longer shows an NPC marker on the mini-map. *A small number of text changes have been made. ---- In other news... *Scabarites now have an extend option available from slayer masters for 50 slayer points. *The achievement log displayed in player-owned houses now displays white knight rank and fastest Zulrah kill. *World 357 is being used for a Last Man Standing tournament taking place at RuneFest this Saturday. The world will be inaccessible this week. Bugfixes *It’s is no longer possible to tick-eat vengeance damage. *The phoenix pet now has the correct options when in the menagerie. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team